The present invention relates to an improved cleaning subsystem for a xerographic reproduction machine, but more particularly to a cleaning subsystem which does not require a vacuum exhaust mechanism for the subsystem housing.
With the introduction of small copiers for the low volume end of the copier market, it has become increasingly important to minimize both the cost and the complexity of the copiers. Larger copiers and duplicators presently use cleaning subsystems which require the use of a vacuum source which is connected to the subsystem housing by a conduit. If this vacuum exhaust mechanism could be eliminated, the complexity of the cleaning subsystem as well as the size and cost thereof could be substantially reduced. Consequently, what is needed is a cleaning subsystem which does not require the use of a complicated vacuum exhaust mechanism, which subsystem would also be lower in cost and occupy less space within the copier.